


For Science

by SinningSanders (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/SinningSanders
Summary: Logan and Roman are alone in the mindscape.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> words: 990

Everything was quiet in the mindscape, Patton and Virgil were with Thomas talking something out while Logan typed away at his laptop.

‘What does top mean?’ He typed into google. He had been looking on Tumblr through the Sides’ tag before he found a rather interesting post claiming that he ‘tops’. Confused as to what that means he simply turned to Google. He was struggling to understand why this person thought he was a “top”. All that came up on Google was the spinning toy and the definition. 

He went back to the tab displaying tumblr, clicking on the blog that the post came from. He picked up his coffee while he waited for the page to load. He choked spilling coffee all over himself as the page loaded and an image appeared of Roman on his knees, fully nude. He put down his coffee, moving to the kitchen to get napkins. As he walked back into the room he pulled off his shirt mumbling about changing. He didn’t notice the other presence in the room.

“You look at smut?” a voice asked, Logan, spun around to face the intruder. The new shirt he had pulled out of his dresser dropping to the floor.

“NO! I don’t eve- I swear-i don-” Logan stumbled over his words. From where he stood he could see that Roman sat at his desk and had scrolled down on the page.

“I saw a post and it confused me so I went to the blog! I swear!” he spoke again voice clearer this time, but still laced with nerves. Roman hummed, standing up and moving closer.

“So what did this post say?” he asked, crouching to pick up the fallen shirt. Logan blushed, Roman was on his knees before him and it looked an awful lot like the picture he had just seen.

“Uh, it said-” he cleared his throat, “it said I was a “top”,” he mumbled, looking away from the strangely alluring sight in front of him. Roman nodded, standing now with the shirt in hand.

“So you were confused why?” he asked handing Logan the shirt, his hand lingering on the other man’s a little longer than normal. Logan shook his head thinking it was his imagination.

“I don’t know what top means and google only has the children’s toy. So I thought I could click on the page and get more information,” he explained noticing the way the eyes of the other flickered to his lips.

“It’s simple really, a top is a person who is the dominant one, the pleasure giver,” Roman said, laughing at the slightly alarmed look in Logan’s eyes.

“I can’t sleep after big adventures, so I go on Tumblr. Plus there are many handsome lords in my kingdom.” Roman explained with a wink. He looked into Logan’s eyes like he was searching for something. He seemed to have found it as he leaned into Logan’s personal space.

“Would you…like to see if you’re a top?” he whispered. Logan found himself drowning in the younger Side’s eyes. He nodded, vaguely dazed. The prince immediately moved forward closing the small gap between them and pressed their lips together. Arms circled Logan’s neck, causing him to gasp in surprise. He wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist pulling him deeper into the kiss. Roman walked backward bumping into the desk where the laptop rested. With barely a pause, Logan pushed it to the floor, hoisting Roman up on to the table with surprising strength. They pulled back panting, Roman flashed Logan a bright grin before his eyes trailed down. Logan became very aware of the fact that he never put on another shirt. Roman’s hands trailed down Logan’s neck to trace a path down the other man’s stomach. He didn’t stop there, however, reaching for Logan’s belt before the older caught his hands. He roughly pinned the prince’s hands to the table.

“Keep them there,” he ordered. Roman couldn’t help a little moan at the sudden display of dominance. He nodded, gripping the desk tightly in order to keep his hands still. Logan looked down at the prince’s clothing for the first time that night, chuckling at the crown pattern scattered around the clothing. Roman blushed in response, a little bit of the intensity of the moment lost. He had forgotten he was wearing the PJs Patton had given him for Christmas.

The tension built back up quickly, however, as Logan began slowly unbuttoning the shirt. He pushed it off the younger side causing it to fall on the table under him. He placed a kiss on Roman’s neck moving down to kiss across his chest, pushing him to lay back. He sucked softly on the skin of Roman’s hip leaving a light purple bruise. Roman gasped, bringing his hand up to run through Logan’s hair. Logan caught his wrist again, head snapping up to give him a pointed look. Roman returned his hands to the table without hesitation. Logan slowly pulled down his pants, pleased, but not particularly surprised as he saw he wasn’t wearing boxers. He planned to start at his thighs and work his way up to watch Roman squirm, but just before he could put his plan into action, he felt a familiar tug. Both jumped apart scrambling around to get dress before it was too late-

They popped up in their places in Thomas’ living room. Roman was still missing most of his clothes, having just gotten his pants up in time, Logan shirtless, both breathing heavily. Thomas had his mouth open in shock, Patton immediately hid his face in his hands, and Virgil had a knowing look in his eyes.

“Listen, it- it was for science, okay!” Logan stuttered, crossing his arms to attempt to hide his bare chest. Virgil burst out laughing, causing Thomas to follow and before long, the three were in tears while Roman and Logan were red in the face.


End file.
